


third base: when they see you sick

by kayxpc



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, sidney has a bad cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: Sidney’s sick, Geno takes care of him. You already know why.





	third base: when they see you sick

“Okay, now lay back.” Geno tells him, hands pushing on Sid’s shoulder until he’s propped against the five pillow nest that Geno arranged.

“I put movie on now.”

Sidney makes a noise of protest but it burns down his throat, so he doesn’t speak. He wants to refuse this exile to bed, wrapped in a huge, fluffy blanket that Geno appeared with last night when his chills started. He’s freezing, but the sweat across his forehead says otherwise, and he can’t bring himself to feel bad about the fabric with how awful he feels. 

Geno fiddles around by the TV set on his knees which makes Sidney wants to chide him. The green screen comes on for trailers and Geno pops up, not sparing him a glance before he leaves the room. 

When he returns, he has a heating pad and a cup of warm tea in Sidney’s favorite mug. He plugs the pad in and tucks it under his blankets so it’s against his stomach and sets the tea down, checking the clock to make sure they’re still on schedule with his antibiotics. Finally he sits down on his side of the bed, propping up and grabbing the remote to click play on the main menu of what Sidney has since discovered is Jurassic Park. It’s been one of his favorites since he was a kid.

Sid watches as Geno wraps his fingers around his own Gatorade bottle and takes a few sips as he wiggles around to get comfortable. He tucks his legs under the blanket and then looks over, catching him.

“What?”

Sid shakes his head gently. “I just... thank you. For always knowing.”

Geno squeezes his hand where it lays on top of the covers. He leans over, guiding Sidney and presses his lips to his forehead. Sidney’s eyes close on cue, second nature, and he bites his lip so it doesn’t tremble.

“You’re my family, Sid. Take care always.”

In the background, the movie shouts _shoot her_ , as the man gets dragged away by the dinosaur. Sidney feels mostly warm, safe, and loved.

He squeezes Geno’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this ily. If you kudos’d it ily. If you comment, well, you know.


End file.
